<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春季感冒 by Helios_TD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600579">春季感冒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_TD/pseuds/Helios_TD'>Helios_TD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Drive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_TD/pseuds/Helios_TD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>phone sex 有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春季感冒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即便在一个城市有了期待，也会遵循自己的想法踏上旅程。如果有一个吻，他能多停留片刻，如果有一夜的欢愉，那么或许能多待上一个月。但精灵永远不会停下他的脚步，至少在泊进之介看来，诗岛刚就是如此。这么一来诗岛刚不定期打来的电话就像是精灵从森林里传来的讯息，总是出现在让泊进之介意想不到的时候。</p><p>有时候会在清晨，恰恰比晨起的闹钟早了那么几分钟，泊进之介还没有睁开眼睛，却伸手去按了床头不够积极的闹钟，把整个身子陷在被窝里，听着电话那头吹来的夜晚的海风。这时候诗岛刚会说，进哥的这几分钟是属于我的。话里还带着毫不掩饰的得意，尝到了甜头一样，但又怕太过热烈的情绪吵醒了清晨的宁静，再把一部分热情包裹起来，所以在泊进之介听来像是朦朦胧胧的——毕竟他确实没睡醒。</p><p>再或者是泊进之介刚闲下来的时候，电话铃声就掐着时间响起来，对面的诗岛刚不像是白天那样充满活力，语气里带着疲惫，拖长了声音放慢了语调。像是在外忙活了一天的狮子，终于蜷在窝里，打着哈欠慢慢地说最近都干了什么。于是泊进之介就安静地听，直到电话那头开始有了平稳的呼吸声。然后泊进之介就在平稳的呼吸声中怀疑诗岛刚不仅是精灵，还有着魔法，他打来电话的时间一直都恰到好处。</p><p>“进哥，开春要注意身体，不然会感冒的。”</p><p>于是泊进之介在睡前接到了这样一通电话，诗岛刚语气很平静，还有些声音在风里被吹走了，听得并不是很清楚。泊进之介用有些转不过来的脑袋想了想时差，约莫那边是中午，大概对方还开着摩托车，于是含含糊糊地嗯了一声，接着深吸了一口气，临近高潮的感觉也硬是被掐停了下来，手搭在硬得发疼的阴茎上不敢再动作，后穴里塞的东西也被关了开关，留着湿漉漉的穴口可怜巴巴地收缩着。</p><p>他并没有一丝责怪的心情，想念是当然的，魔法也不可能次次生效。于是他只好停下了正在做的事情，又觉得半途停下难受地很，只好一次次调整着自己的呼吸，以便于尽快冷静下来。</p><p>诗岛刚的语气依旧平静，说着一些不着边际的话，泊进之介此时也听不进去，仿佛诗岛刚已经将整个城市从美食到游乐设施，从这头到那头的风景全放到他脑子里，但他丝毫没有余力去理清楚，仅仅是克制从下而上翻涌的情欲就几乎用光他的所有理智了，只好低声发出点声音以做回应。</p><p>“一会儿我把拍好的照片传给你吧。”诗岛刚说，“忍不住的话，继续也可以喔，进哥。”</p><p>语句衔接十分流畅，以至于泊进之介一时没有反应过来对方让他继续什么，于是他愣了几秒，花时间好好消化了语句里的信息。在这几秒内，他将诗岛刚的这句话放在脑子里反复咀嚼，一字一句地去重新播放，才反应过来一些意思，但又不确定，只好抱着一丝试探的心思去反问，而耳朵根早就不争气地红了起来。</p><p>“嗯？刚，你说什么？”</p><p>“我是说自慰，继续也可以喔，进哥有在用我放在床头柜里面的跳蛋吧，快高潮了的话停下来也不好受。”</p><p>几乎是马上得到的回应，让泊进之介和触电了一样，脑中空洞洞地，接着脸像是烧起来一样烫地惊人。他一时不知道该做什么反应，只是支支吾吾地。稍有些平息下去的性欲这会儿又燃了起来，于是搭在阴茎上的手不由地小幅度动起来，呼吸开始无法控制，断断续续地。</p><p>诗岛刚听得很清楚，于是等待着对方结束内心的挣扎，将摩托车停在了路边，像是什么都安静下来。直到听到那边传来细微震动的声音和极力克制的低喘，才偏过头去对着手机的话筒送去一个吻。</p><p>“进哥，都怪你，到下一个景点又得晚一些了。”</p><p>“你在说什么啊…呜…”</p><p>诗岛刚觉得喉咙有点干。</p><p>有一些事情，泊进之介绝对不会告诉诗岛刚，他的公寓里一直留着诗岛刚的几件外套，但它们从来不会好好躺在衣柜里。他时常会想着诗岛刚做爱，就连高潮时喊得也是他的名字，诗岛刚留下的玩具很少长时间待在床头柜。这些不管是在一个正常青年还是和爱人长期分居的男人的角度来看，都是很正常的事情。但他将被柔软的被窝包裹住的感觉当成诗岛刚的怀抱，这一点就让他更难为情了。</p><p>泊进之介可怜的穴口已经开始发红了，他的腰微微挺起，屁股往后撅着，脚趾蜷起贴在床单上，试图逃离根本没有什么实体的快感，身下的床单被蹭地皱巴巴的，有些地方被不知道是什么液体弄湿了，零零散散地。他管不上这些，被打断一次的高潮让第二次来得异常漫长，于是他稍有些烦躁地将手指也探了进去，试图缓解不上不下的窘迫境地，暴露在空气中有些凉的手指碰到火热的肠壁时着实让他一个激灵。眼下更要紧的事情逼迫他转移了注意力，在记忆力搜寻着被诗岛刚到阴茎碰到会有快感的那些地方，他对自己向来称不上温柔，即便是觉得有点疼也没有停下来。用手指向来只是退而求其次的想法，诗岛刚并没有给他留下其他东西，比如个头大一点的按摩棒，或者假阴茎，连看色情影片都会脸红的警察当然不会自己去成人用品店买这些。于是为了取代这种难以填满的空虚，诗岛刚的脸就在他脑中成了型。</p><p>诗岛刚，诗岛刚，诗岛刚…</p><p>想着爱人自慰的效果出奇地好，他确实没有再控制自己的声音，或许是此时已经无暇顾及这些细枝末节的事情，反而「刚在那边听着」这种想法让他更加兴奋。但电话那边的诗岛刚听得有点委屈起来，本来这时候他的进哥应该咬着他的阴茎动腰才对，他想起先前泊进之介做爱时露出的表情，开始不知道到底在吃谁的醋，于是充满好胜心的小鬼撇了撇嘴，开始在这种状态下得寸进尺起来。</p><p>“进哥，是自己做舒服还是和我做舒服？”</p><p>“有在想着我做吗？”</p><p>“进哥再多发出一点声音，被我听到会更兴奋吧。”</p><p>他很清楚，只要这样就可以让泊进之介更为兴奋起来，可能会脸红。但实际上换来的结果却是杀人一千自伤八百，或许在他看来损失更大也说不定。他听着电话那头变了调的呻吟，还带着隐约的哭腔，开始因为说了那些话而后悔起来。</p><p>“现在不可以高潮。”</p><p>“等我到了下一个景点才可以。”诗岛刚补了一句。</p><p>他对泊进之介快要高潮时发出的声音熟悉地很，像是害怕着难以控制的快感而突然将声音压低下来，企图夺回一点身体的控制权，又难以拒绝扑面而来的快感，于是像要窒息一样只留下了委屈的哼声。于是诗岛刚决定换一种办法，虽然有些愧疚，但他的私心让他无法控制地这么要求。电话那头的泊进之介整个手掌都沾满了黏糊的液体，因为突如其来的命令口吻和再次传来的风声而下意识停下了动作，内心挣扎着将手指抽了出来，小声呜咽着。因为即将高潮而挺起的腰慢慢放下来接触到了床面，后穴里的跳蛋还在震动着，声音在安静的夜晚里听来极为刺耳。成熟的男人有时候总是对后辈过度宠爱，换句话说就是言听计从。泊进之介并不知道下一个景点意味着什么，也不知道什么时候能到，他有些难受地扭着腰，后穴也因为空虚而收缩着。</p><p>训练有素的警察总是很遵守指令，于是他确实没有继续，用力咬着下唇以遵循上级的命令。电话一直保持着，直到那边摩托车马达的声音和风声一同停下来，泊进之介才开始得救了一般继续刚才的事情。按理来说他已经被掐断两次高潮了，在边缘的感觉几乎将他的理智折磨地丝毫不剩。后穴久违地被手指填满，泊进之介发出了餍足的长叹，接着又是一声声不成调地，像是要溺死的呻吟，这些都被窗外的精灵听得一清二楚。</p><p>精灵从来不会了解人类的窘迫，也或者是故意的，他带着初春夜里的冷气从半掩的窗户翻了进来。</p><p>他的进哥在临近高潮的时候断断续续地喊着他的名字，接着语调变得急促，大腿和腰不停颤抖着。他将头仰地很高，嘴巴大张着，再多的新鲜空气也无法缓解他近乎于缺氧的状态。手机就放在枕边，听筒离耳朵非常近，以便于更好地听到诗岛刚的声音。或许是先前太过投入，也几乎是在高潮时才发现将他的房间当做了「下一个景点」的诗岛刚，他完全被吓了一跳，通红的眼睛里装满了雾气，连嘴角的液体都没来得及擦干净。</p><p>“自慰的时候不关窗可是会感冒的，说到底进哥还是因为满脑子只有做爱才没有把我的话听进去。”在他们又一次见面时，诗岛刚说了第一句话。</p><p>泊进之介像是做错了什么事情一样连忙去抓身边凌乱的被子，企图遮住乱糟糟的下半身，无果。他的手被诗岛刚抓住了，不太温暖的手让泊进之介清醒了一些，他用着快要哭出来的表情看着诗岛刚。高潮过后并没有太大力气，就被穿戴整齐的年轻人以一种禁锢的姿势压在了床上，只好抬起手臂环住了对方的脖颈，再回应了刚才收到的，从电话那头传来的吻。</p><p>到头来诗岛刚也忘了关窗。</p><p>“刚，你是故意的吧，怎么知道的。”</p><p>“是魔法。”诗岛刚像是在讨什么奖励一样看着泊进之介，漂亮的眼睛眯了起来，手又搭上了腰开始和大型猫科动物一样往泊进之介身上爬。</p><p>听到意料之中的回答，泊进之介打了个喷嚏。</p><p>他很明白，诗岛刚会和春季感冒一样不期而至。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>